Filming Requests
by CookieTower
Summary: He leaned in closer—centimeter by centimeter to plant a chaste kiss onto the soft lips of the— "NO!" Canada rolled his eyes at the screech and Belgium giggled. "No one kisses Canada but me!" -It's difficult to earn money if you're a nation, but you still have to do odd jobs for it; even if it means doing fan requests. USCan oneshot!


LOL, this is a random story. It's USCan, as usual.

**Warning:** Is there anything bad here? I don't think so… language maybe? Perhaps horrible grammar and spelling. Oh, and a stupid author.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia! Everything that isn't canon here is made up. If it's actually true… :P Don't sue me. ;w; Though, I wish we could really request the nations for some fan videos and photos like this. (_Mga bayaran, haha. Pwedeng bilhin ko nalang sila?_)

…

* * *

…

_The park was the same as always. Children ran about the area and played with each other. A few others strolled with their pets or their loved ones. There's another awkward young couple seated on the bench near the manmade lake. Some teens lazed around on the soft Bermuda grass. Perhaps, the only difference now was that Matthew Williams was not just a random bystander._

_He actually fitted the park scene for once. In fact, he's even part of the main event this time._

"_What?" Matthew uttered stupidly. He wanted to slap himself for it, but it was better to start this with one stupid action._

_The pretty Belgian before him blushed bashfully, "I—I said, I love you!"_

_Matthew opened his mouth to say something. His throat just felt so dry at the moment that he nothing would come out. The girl started to tear up—thought his reaction meant rejection—and Matthew panicked._

_The Canadian shook his head and held out his hand to caress the Belgian's cheek. The girl looked up at him in confusion and he laughed. He leaned in closer—centimeter by centimeter to plant a chaste kiss onto the soft lips of the—_

"**NO!**"

Canada rolled his eyes at the screech and Belgium giggled.

"No one kisses Canada but me!"

"America," Canada sighed and allowed himself to be engulfed into an embrace by the other nation. America whined and snuggled into the Canadian's hair. Canada sighed again, "We were just acting, America. It's not a real kiss."

"Still, someone else touches your lips." America argued and tightened his grip on the slightly smaller nation. Canada yelped as he squeezed harder. "I don't want anyone else to kiss you."

Canada blushed at the words. Although he was supposed to turn blue from his tight position, warmth still invaded his cheeks. America really did not know (or did he?) how much his words could affect him sometimes. These times, he just wanted to melt into a puddle as his lover muttered endearments and random love professions. However, he cannot do that right now.

He had an acting job to do.

"Git, let go of your brother! We need to finish five scenes today!" England ranted. He was managing the lightings for the scenes.

America growled, "Fuck your scenes! Canada's mine!"

"Alfred…" Canada murmured. He tried to pull away from America's embrace, but to no avail. Instead, the taller nation squealed at the use of his human name and kissed the top of Canada's head. The northern nation shook his head, "Alfred, we need the money. Please let me act?"

America maintained his position, "No."

"Listen here, twat," England cut in irately, "We—and by we, I meant _all_ nations—will not have enough savings for this month if we don't finish this project. How do you expect us to _feed_ you with our dwindling monetary savings?"

Canada nodded in agreement. America whined.

The nations were in a tight spot with regards to money right now. For some reason—probably the world crisis—their bosses went up and decided to cut off all funds intended for the welfare of the embodied nations. At first, they thought it was a joke, but when all their given credit cards, state-sponsored housing and bank accounts were withdrawn and closed… well, let's just say the nations did not take it very well. But in the end, they had to deal with the decision and fend for themselves.

In the beginning, it was okay because they had savings of their own to support themselves for a while. Some lucky ones had thriving businesses to keep them alive; like China. He had several Chinatowns throughout the world so income was consistent. There was also Sweden (and Finland) who had a furniture shop. Spain had a booming tomato farm. The Italies owned a restaurant (and South Italy worked with the Mafia). France also had a restaurant (and an exclusive clothing line).

(Russia secretly ran a school for ballet.)

However, those without businesses had to rely on their talents. Take Austria, for example. He used his skills and passion for music to earn money. Japan drew doujinshi (for fun at first) to gather income. England worked as a freelance writer and a part-time tutor for English (duh).

Also, the personified nations have necessities and maintenance that they must have and go through regularly like food (for America and the Italies), body work-out (some nations have to watch their weight and muscles), medical check-ups (Japan _still _eats too much salty food and the old nations—ahem, China—needed regular medical check-ups), cosmetics (Poland, France and the female nations need them), internet connection (for Prussia), and so on. Because of these, the money they have and will have will not be enough in the long run.

The nations may or may not have been spoiled to death by their bosses.

Unfortunately, there were those with talents but could not find any work or business. Latvia quivered too much to get accepted for any job he applied to. Belarus was still too engrossed with making his brother marry him that she could not work. Ukraine attracted _dangerous _humans. Norway forbade Iceland to find a job. The Netherlands always seemed to get into underground economy (but South Italy is allowed to). NASA would not let America work with them because he caused too much trouble. Canada just did not know what to do.

(America suggested that he should work as a lumberjack instead because it was kind of sexy, but that was quickly shot down through pain infliction)

It would have been fun to cite all the unfortunate nations, but we have to move on. Because the nations decided not to leave their fellowmen in dire need, they decided to help them out. Luckily, something already existed in this world for the nations to use to earn profit.

"_Anou, we could take commissions for doing requests._" Japan suggested one day and pulled out a manga from somewhere.

That was when the nations finally realized that their existence was in jeopardy.

There was a _manga_ made about them.

But still, it was a good opportunity to earn money, so nobody really cared.

Their bosses could have at least offered them some work before cutting off all monetary support.

Insensitive bastards, the lot of them.

Anyway, the nations decided to take requests from the fans of the web comic/manga/anime/whatever _Axis Powers: Hetalia_.

Right now, they were working on a requested video with a particular pairing. The requestors offered quite a large sum for a thirty-minute-video with the paring _Canada and Belgium_. The nations decided to do the video right away. Hungary wrote the script with Japan and, of course, Canada and Belgium were the main characters.

America, who is Canada's (obsessed) lover real time and is an extra in the video, was not pleased.

It's quite obvious, huh?

"Why does it have to be Canada and Belgium anyway? Isn't _yaoi _more popular?" America griped, "Can't we do the one with France and Iggy-brows instead?"

"America," Canada sighed for the nth time. He had been finally released from his lover's possessive hold and was now helping England with the lightings. "We won't get enough money from that. Photos are cheaper than films. That is why we're taking as much film requests as we can."

"We could have made _thrice _the amount of money we can get from this if only _someone _agreed to wear the goddamned booty shorts," England grumbled. America harrumphed and approached the nation dealing with the camera.

"Seriously, Hungary, are you sure we can't just take a video of France and England getting it on?" he asked. The female nation squealed.

"I think we would get _a lot _from that," she said. The Englishman mentioned paled at the tone of her voice and stepped away a little. Hungary giggled and turned to the American, "If you could force him, then maybe we could~"

Prussia, who was… actually, since he was not a country anymore, he was just at the set because he's bored (and Germany forced him to do work). Moving on, he threw an arm around the freaked out England and clicked his tongue, "God, 'Liz! You really gotta control your obsession!" he laughed.

"Don't call me that," Hungary snapped at him, "I was just suggesting. I mean, it doesn't have to be England and France. It could be… hmm, you and Canada?"

"W-w-w-what? No!" the Canadian stuttered. Prussia laughed obnoxiously.

America glared dangerously at the female nation. No one was allowed to pair up his Canada with anyone else _but _him. Instinctively, he went to his lover's side and hugged him protectively.

"You think I'd even allow that?" America asked lowly. Hungary did not seem fazed by the hidden threat. In fact, she was internally hyperventilating (you know why).

"Kidding, kidding," she said and went back to fixing the camera. "How about we continue the shoot? Belgium? Canada? Are you ready?"

The Canadian hesitantly parted from the American, "Y-yes…"

"Good!" Belgium clapped as she pocketed her mobile phone. "Can we hurry? I think my brother is in trouble again." She said and sighed. She had just received a message from her brother telling her to drop by the police station. That man just did not know how to get a proper job.

"Okay!" England shouted, turning around to spot another nation on their amateur set, "Poland, fix their make-up."

The Pole rolled his eyes, "I'm, like, doing it right now!"

America was forced down onto a monobloc chair. He seethed as he watched Canada run through his lines quietly. His lover had not even said those words to him! "_I-It's embarrassing,_" the Canadian said before. Although, when he thought about it, his violet-eyed lover was not really _the man _in this relationship (but Canada would argue). America guessed it was because of that that Canada could not use those lines on him—that was his job.

"Lights," Hungary's orders snapped him out of his thoughts, "Camera, a~action!"

_The Canadian shook his head and held out his hand to caress the Belgian's cheek. The girl looked up at him in confusion and he laughed. He leaned in closer—centimeter by centimeter to plant a chaste kiss onto the soft lips of the distraught young lady._

"_Really; you don't know what you do to me, Belle." Matthew whispered, just mere millimeters from the petite woman's lips._

_The Belgian's face was a mesmerizing painting of bewilderment. Unshed tears made her usually smiling eyes shine. Matthew smiled softly at her and she blinked._

"_I love you." Matthew said firmly and sealed the profession with a kiss._

And at that exact moment, America wailed.

"Cut!" England snapped exasperatedly and abandoned the lights. He dragged himself over to the crying American where Canada was already trying to calm him down. He sighed, "You don't want Canada to kiss anyone else, but you keep doing things that would _force _him to do so again and again."

America lifted his head and stared, wide-eyed at the Brit.

"You just realized that, didn't you?" the sandy-haired man deadpanned. When the American lowered his head in shame, he groaned. "Let's take a break; thirty minutes."

"We can't," Belgium interjected and frowned, "We're already behind schedule. We still have to do that little bit with the Italies and Spain and my brother already left me three missed calls."

Canada was about to walk back into the scene when America grasped him tightly by the waist and whined. The Canadian shook his head and ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

"Oh for the love of—" England fumed and released a prolonged sigh. He forcibly separated the North American nations and whacked America upside the head. The American yelped and glared at the man. The thickly browed man huffed, "You'll just have to—how do you say it—_suck it up_, yes? So we can finish this bloody video and then you can, I don't know, molest Canada."

"A-Arthur," Canada reacted.

England coughed awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Well," the nations turned their heads toward the Hungarian who was idly scribbling something on a notebook, "I think we've got enough material now. We just need to work on the last part of the script."

America pouted at the announcement and Hungary giggled, "Don't worry, America! No more kissing Canada, I promise."

"Really?" the blue-eyed nation asked childishly. England groaned in irritation.

"Yes, you bleeding git, yes! Now sit down and **shut **_**up**_."

The American snorted, "Geez, so touchy."

"What—"

"Lights," Hungary shouted, rendering the Englishman into silence and attending to his duties, "Camera, action!"

_The couple broke apart just a while later. The Belgian started to laugh and hugged the man before her. She never thought her feelings would be returned. She always thought Matthew already had someone else in mind, but…_

_Matthew had said __**he **__loved her. He __**loves **__her. The petite girl couldn't help but smile oh so sweetly at the gentle, purple eyes staring lovingly at her. She breathed out shakily and threw her arms around his neck._

"_I can't—I, sorry, I love you. I love you, Mattie." she stammered and surprised the Canadian with another kiss._

"The end," Hungary sniffled and stopped recording.

Canada was utterly baffled as to how his lover had managed to keep his composure (if he actually _had_ one) when the brunette kissed him. He turned to where America was seated and gaped at the sight.

"_Mmff—psh, mmff!_"

America was silenced with duct tape and a piece of cloth while being held back (with some difficulty) by Prussia. The blue-eyed nation thrashed in his predicament as Canada approached him. Once he was in front of him, Prussia let go of America and ran away to who-knows-where (probably to avoid getting mauled).

"Bastards," America hissed immediately after Canada removed the tape and cloth. He pointed an accusing finger at the brunette packing up the camera equipment, "You told me there was no more kissing! What the fuck was that?"

"America—" Canada began, but was cut off by warm lips crashing into his. He was held firmly by the waist as he was slowly pushed back. Minutes seemed to pass by sluggishly until he felt something pressing against the back of his legs. Then he was lying on his back on what felt like of on the park's benches.

The northern nation pushed the insistent man away, albeit weakly, to breathe.

"A-America, w-what…" Canada started.

America stared at him intently for a moment and said, "Cleansing you."

"What?"

Canada was attacked by a pair of lips again—this time with wandering hands distracting him. He forced himself not to moan due to his boyfriend's ministrations because hey, they were in public.

Oh hell, they _are _in public.

"A-Alfred!" Canada struggled as the mouth formerly ravishing his was now sucking on the hollow of his neck, "W-what ah-are you doing? We're in a _park_!"

"Don't care," America practically purred against his ear. His hands started going lower and lower and he could see how Canada was trying hard not to make any unnecessary noise to gather attention. America chuckled.

"Stop i-it, Al," the slightly smaller nation breathed as America caressed the inside of his thighs, "We c-can't do it he—_ah!_"

"You were saying?" the blue-eyed nation teased in a low voice while rubbing his Canadian's clothed crotch. Canada just moaned.

Not far away, England looked appalled at the turn of events.

"Kids these days," the Englishman sighed, almost fondly, as he packed up the lighting equipment, "Nothing but a bunch of raging hormones."

(Also not very far away, another nation was secretly filming everything in the park from the very beginning.)

…

* * *

…

Hungary was happily conversing with their customer on the telephone.

"Yes, Ms.! We have finished your request. Yes, everything from _extremely jealous, overprotective _America to America and Canada _getting it on _in a public park. Yes, thank you for doing business with us! Expect the CD to arrive in your mail in a few days. Have a good day!"

The brunette giggled and hung up. She turned her attention to another nation working on a laptop beside her.

"You really _are _a ninja, Japan! I can't believe you managed to get high definition shots of America and Canada in the park. The customer will love it!"

"_Hai, _thank you for the compliment, Hungary-san." He answered with a polite smile and returned to his laptop.

The Hungarian squealed, "Ooh! Is that the videos for the _drunk England with France _request?"

Japan glanced back at Hungary and nodded with a devious grin on his face.

"_Hai._"

…

…

…

…

* * *

**A/N: **LOOOL~ why did you read this? ;A; I like to think that this one is sort of cracky. xP Forgive me, this oneshot was started back in February and believe me, it was a serious story back then. It was supposed to be a CanBel oneshot, but then my love for USCan will not let me be so it morphed into something like this. ;w; Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Still hate proofreading.

Don't kill me please. I just entered college (of which I **actually **enjoy now)**/shot**.

**Whoo! I can finally experience the so called **_**English 101**_** that authors say they fail/shot. **Although I think I kinda like my professor for that course. He's funny~

That aside, hey! I'm still alive! I'm not dead yet. Life just decided to bite me in the ass and never let go. Hopefully I'll update _Headline: In Love With You _by Saturday this week. Let's just hope my professors don't decide to test us freshmen so soon. ;A; As for _Cute Little Darling_, that's on hiatus for awhile. For _Reprise _(if someone actually reads that, pfft), I'm planning to rewrite the whole thing. I have chapters already written up for it, but I absolutely hate the format, point of view, and tense that I used so it's going to be a long time before that one starts breathing again.

Also, come visit me on **DeviantArt **if you want to~! You can't really chat with people here, so having a DA account helps. ;w; It's fun to talk about random shit with readers. I also draw crappy art things, if you're interested to see them. ;w; I'm **CookiePancakes **on DeviantArt. Link to my page is on my profile!

So did you like this oneshot? ;A;

**Leave me review! Tell me what you think. :3**


End file.
